Daddy It Hurts
by gigixxjadyn
Summary: Hinata is abused by her father because she is so weak, but when she meets Sasuke, he tries to help...can he? Hinasuke
1. Chapter 1

**This is a poem I got in my e-mail... I edited so it doesn't all rhyme. Enjoy! **

Hi, my name is Hinata,

I am thirteen years old,

My eyes are swollen,

I cannot see,

I must be stupid,

I must be bad,

What else could have made

Daddy so mad?

I wish I were better,

I wish I weren't ugly,

Then maybe my daddy,

Would still want to hug me.

I can't do a wrong,

I can't speak at all,

Or else I'm locked up

All daylong.

When I'm awake I'm all alone

The house is dark

My folks aren't home

I just heard a car,

My daddy is back,

From Charlie's Bar.

I'll try and be nice,

So maybe I'll just get,

One whipping tonight.

I hear him curse,

My name is called,

I press myself,

Against the wall.

I try to hide,

From his evil eyes.

I'm so afraid now,

I'm starting to cry,

He finds me weeping.

Calls me ugly words,

He says it's my fault,

He suffers at work.

He slaps and hits me,

And yells at me more.

I finally get free,

And run to the door.

He's already locked it,

And I start to bawl.

He takes me and throws me

Against the hard wall.

I fall to the floor,

With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues.

With more bad words spoken,

"I'm sorry!" I scream,

but it's now much to late

His face has been twisted,

into a unimaginable shape.

The hurt and the pain,

Again and again,

O please God, have mercy!

O please let it end!

And he finally stops,

and heads for the door.

The next day Hinata woke on the cold hard floor by herself. The scratches and bruises burned on her cold skin. She put bandages over them and a sweater and then headed outside and into the cold snow. Hinata walked out of the estate and ran into her cousin Neji who was moping around with a black eye. They looked at each other examining each other's injuries: Neji's black eye and Hinata's scratch that was on her face. They never spoke and passed each other silently knowing that this misery was there her father. If only wasn't so weak, maybe her father wouldn't have such a rough time. Maybe if Neji's father wasn't so… She wanted to cry but her tears had all dried up…

She walked down the road without looking up. When she did it was because she ran into something or some one but that was very rare in the abandoned road. Today was different. This time when she looked up was because she ran into Sasuke.

**I'll only add another chapter if you review. -Gigi**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:  
**  
_So Gigi's off vacationing, lucky her, and does not have internet access. Thus, she asked me to post and look over this chapter for her so you get to read this (with improved grammar! ;D )... four days early! I think. Anyways, she felt obligated to update after the reviews she received and so on behalf of me, she presents to you, the next chapter!  
_

**_Jadyn_**

x--x

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and I officially declare the 2****nd**** Chapter of _Daddy It Hurts_! **

**Note: I think Neji's dad was killed by Hinata's dad, so Hiashi hates him for who his father is. (Mimmy700)**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto! Jk**

"S-s-so s-s-sorry!" Hinata had looked up to see Sasuke's shadowed eyes as she stumbled and fell backwards. He reached down to help her get up, but only to be yelled, "P-p-please d-d-don't h-h-hurt m-m-me! I d-didn't m-mean t-t-to!" She broke into tears as Sasuke, more confused than ever, hoisted the sobbing girl up. Then he hushed her to the ditch in the road, so not to get run over and let her cry, and cry, and cry…

When she finally got a hold of herself, she pushed herself away and quickly apologized and ran. Sasuke didn't run after because he couldn't believe that she had thought that he would hurt her. What did he do wrong? The sun slowly began to set and he went on home.

SLAM! Hinata looked fearfully out the window as she saw Neji try to greet him. He was pushed aside as he hit the wall harshly.

"HINATA!" He bellowed as he entered.  
"Yes father?" She had come out of her so-called room, which was barely a room, but an attic.  
"GET DOWN HERE!" Hiashi bellowed once more and headed to the kitchen. She followed silently and braced herself as she entered it.

BAM! She was hit. She fell as she saw his enraged face, Neji's somber face, and the ceiling. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Hiashi dared Neji who was now walking away quickly as possible. But to late, Hiashi grabbed Neji's long hair and pulled out a chunk of it, which is why Hinata cut her hair. Neji yelled in agony and fell. Hiashi stomped his foot on Neji's head as it slowly began to bleed, tears began streaming.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER WAS? AN FIN' MORON! YOU KNOW THAT? AND YOU ARE REMARKABLY LIKE HIM… WITH MY SO KIND HEART, I ACCEPTED YOU AS FAMILY, AND THIS IS WHAT SH YOU GIVE ME?! I THINK SOMEONE NEEDS SOME MORE RESPECT AROUND HERE!!" Hiashi kicked Neji's head away and turned to Hinata who was struggling to get up. Hiashi stepped closer to her as she trembled with fear. He grabbed her neck and pinned it to the wall, at the same time suffocating her.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK YOU WEAKLING! YOU ARE TRULY A PIECE OF SH. EVERYDAY PEOPLE KEEP ASKING, WHO'S GOING TO BE THE NEW HEAD? I DON'T HAVE ONE I SAY, WHY? BECAUSE MY DAUGHTER IS AN FN' WEAKLING! LOSER! I ASK THEM AND MYSELF WHY DON'T I GIVE YOU MORE DISCIPLINE! I THINK I'M GETTING TOO SOFT ON YOU!" His spit mixed with her tears as she fell down onto the cold floor now unconscious. Neji, bleeding, did not move either. Others would say it looked like a murder scene, but that didn't stop Hiashi, he just left with blood stained on his suit. (Don't worry, Neji's isn't dead. )

The same routine happened everyday, sometimes harsh, sometimes just a few hittings… then she would wake up every morning in the kitchen and go outside. Sasuke though, was waiting for her this time.

**Reviews for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all of the reviews: I feel loved and a good author so I present you Chapter 3 of Daddy It Hurts

Thanks so much for all of the reviews: I feel loved and a good author so I present you Chapter 3 of Daddy It Hurts.

The cold wind whipped her face, but none as harshly last night. The pain seemed

to linger in the gray sky. Sasuke was wearing a thin jacket that was Navy Blue and tan

trousers as usual. Her eyes stared with uncertainty. She looked down but slowly walked

up too him knowing that he wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. When she

finally looked up, he was staring at her with no emotion showing in his eyes. They

walked down the road in silence, but then Sasuke turned and asked, " Why did you think

I was going to hurt you?" Hinata looked shocked for a moment and then replied," I'm

sorry…. I-I d-didn't m-mean to offend y-you." She still looked a way. They had walked

far down the road and were meeting a fork in the road. She leaned on the wall and dared

not to look at him. Sasuke got mad, "Liar! Then why are you hesitating and adverting

your eyes then? Stop giving me all that crap of 'oh, I didn't mean to offend you!'" Sasuke

was now only inches from her face and then out of nowhere, she yelled, " LEAVE ME

ALONE!" And she ran once again but none like before. Even if Sasuke had tried to catch

up, he wouldn't have been able to catch her as she quickly ran out of view. Sasuke

decided not to bother her anymore.

Hinata ran with all her might. Then she remembered. It was Wednesday; father was

coming home early and for dinner. When she ran through the door the clock stroke 4: 30.

She had only an hour. But when she entered the bloody kitchen, Neji was standing there

cooking a large pot of Ramen. It was large because they knew that they would only get

father's leftovers he didn't eat. " You s-shouldn't have!" Hinata said breathlessly. Neji

gave her a weak smile and walked off to the dining room. She finished the Ramen and

dished it out on a large plate and the clock turned 5:20. The dining table was set as they

waited. SLAM! WHIP! Father had his whip. Tried to greet him but got whipped down.

WHIP! BAM! He sat down. We shuffled into the shadows as he ate. WHACK! This is

terrible he bellows. CRASH! He threw the very hot soup at them. WHIP! He punishes us

reasonably for cooking it so hot. THWAK! Also so terribly. Hours seemed to go by as the

whip made loud noises but she could no longer feel them no longer, her body was numb

and it stung. She saw Neji's and her blood staining the wall. She tried to get up but the

whip knocked her back down. Her fathers voice rang in her ears. Telling her how weak

she was, how stupid, how small, how-how-how… Tears seemed to have run out. Then

slowly everything went black and the last thing she saw was blood.

She lay there for three days. Barely moving except her chest that when unsteadily up and

down. Neji had waked up the next morning and had tried to nest her back to health since.

The burnt marks and then whip marks shone on her pale skin. Her eyes fluttered open, the

sun shone warmly on her face. Neji had left to go shopping, she left a note and then

walked outside and when she saw Sasuke she ran, but right before she did he grabbed her

wrist and saw the marks which began to bleed. They both stood there, Sasuke holding her

wrist and her eyes turning into fear… " Who did this to you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews! (Note that I changed the day, Saturday to Wednesday because Hinata's dad comes home **

**early that day and my birthday was April 9****th**** )**

**Disclaimer: The first word over there... (disclaimer if you didn't get it)**

Hinata was terrified and Sasuke was shocked. Once again he asked but more sternly, "Who did this to you?" Hinata

started to whimper and then tried to run but Sasuke kept hold. " I f-f-fell down m-my front steps and I-I-into the rose

bush…" Hinata stuttered. "Rosebushes don't burn last time I checked, plus the rosebushes are next to your gate, not

your front steps." Sasuke growled "And what about your face? The scar?" But Hinata wasn't paying attention. Words

rang in her head…. Wednesday, Wednesday, Wednesday, Wednesday…Her dad was coming home early… She had to go

back home… " I have to go home, Have to cook dinner…" Hinata said breathlessly. Sasuke finally let go of her and she

ran back home. But little did she know that Sasuke following close behind.

Hinata busted into the house and saw her father…waiting for her.

"Father!" Her body froze in terror.

Behind him she saw Neji bleeding on the ground.

She saw a bloody knife in a bloody hand.

Fury in his eyes.

The yells surrounded her head, but none of sunk in because she knew the first to sink in was the knife…

" YOU UNGRATEFUL…WHY I SHOULD…DINNER…NEJI…LIKE YOUR MOTHER…." Then she realized that a shadow was

behind her. A shadow… Too short for her father. Then her father's voice died away; realization replaced the fury in his

eyes. "Why, hello Uchiha Sasuke." He grinned evilly. "Sorry for the mess, we had an accident you see, if you could

excuse us …we are kind of busy…" Sasuke glared at him, "Drop the knife." Hiashi laughed and then turned to Hinata,

"So Hinata, I see you disobeyed me once again, don't be a spoiled brat, You are living in a mansion, you've got food,

what else could you ask for? Yet you still do this to me, accuse me of hurting you, grow up Hinata, this is life." Hinata

whispered desperately, " I didn't tell him father, he followed me, I swear, I'd never." She fell backwards and leaned

back to hold to something and tried grabbing Sasuke but fell anyways. He grabbed her upper arm and yanked her up.

Once up she walked backwards toward the door and stairs. "Hinata get back here." Hiashi said sternly "DON'T!"

Sasuke yelled but Hinata didn't listen, "I don't want to cause any more trouble…" Sasuke tried to stop her, but she

stopped his hand…it was dead cold. He could see his fingerprints pressed against her skin his was so much warmer.

Hiashi smiled, " Don't want to disobey again do you Hinata? You spoiled piece of shi-, this ought a teach you, you never

disobey Hyuuga Hiashi nor you father." He grabbed the knife tighter and trusted it into her stomach. In slow motion

Sasuke saw her cough up blood and then the flashback… Itachi standing there with the kunai, his parent's blood

splattered across the wall, their lifeless eyes staring back at him. He had to stop it. Before Hiashi could stride again he

grabbed his arm and said calmly, "stop" Hiashi stared at him in surprise, Sasuke eyes were shadowed, but Hiashi began

to resist him. Sasuke took his other hand and held the knife back. His blood began to drop on Hinata's face. Hinata

opened her eyes and saw all the people's blood in the house that her father had caused and she had finally understood.

Sasuke took a quick glance at Hinata. Her blood was everywhere and he had to save her. He had to finish this. He

suddenly let go of the knife and Hiashi fell forward. Then quickly taking away the knife he stabbed him in the stomach;

the same place Hiashi had stabbed Hinata, Hiashi leaned limply over the knife coughing up blood all over Hinata. HE

threw him aside with all his strength and then Neji woke up. "DAMN THAT HURTS!" He looked up at the bloody Sasuke

and then at the motionless Hiashi and Hinata. Neji spoke quite loudly, " What did the HELL did you do??" Sasuke stood

up straight and replied, 'I followed Hinata so Hiashi stabbed her, then I stopped him…" Sasuke then began to pick

Hinata up, Neji went over to help." Sasuke then spoke, "I know where to go, follow. And then they left Hiashi bleeding

on the ground…. watching with his pale eyes.

They walked for what seemed like forever. Finally they reached a dark alley in the run-down part of the city. It had

started to rain and all of them were soaking wet. Sasuke opened the beaten door as it creaked they emerged into a

surprisingly neat room. They set down the unconscious Hinata on a bed as Neji passed out himself on the couch. Sasuke

was also exhausted but stayed awake and watched the pale figure's chest breathe unsteadily and slowly he fell asleep

on the foot of the bed.

The next morning when Sasuke turned on the radio, he heard a police report for three missing teenagers.

** I hope you enjoy it! This is my longest so far. And I'd like at least 10 reviews if that's not too much... -Gigi**


	5. Chapter 5

I ONLY GOT 7 REVEIWS

I ONLY GOT 7 REVEIWS! I feel so neglected. Whatever. Here is Chapter 5 of Daddy It Hurts:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…nor Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, and the entire world…

Sasuke stood up straight. Three teenagers? Missing? He pulled the radio closer so he could hear the names, " Last night, Hyuuga Hiashi, the executive president of Hyuuga Inc. claims there had been a kidnapping at his household, he says that the kidnappers stabbed him in the stomach and then kidnapped young Hinata Hyuuga, her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, and a friend Uchiha Sasuke. Search teams have been sent out but nothing has been reported." He sighed and looked around; Neji was bolted upright when he heard the news. Hinata was beginning to awake too. Her bleeding had finally stopped but she lost much of it and was barely conscious. She mumbled almost completely inaudible, "No, no, no, no…" Sasuke stood up and walked to the very battered front door and opened slowly. It creaked with old age but outside, police units could be heard zipping down and up the street. For now, all they could do was wait.

The next morning, Hinata was now able to sit up, but her appearance of a dead body did not change one bit. "Must go home, father won't be happy. He's hungry. Must go home." She attempted a couple times to stand up but each time she fell crippled to the floor and was aided back up on the bed with the help of Neji and Sasuke. Neji's health wasn't as bad; he did have a huge gash on his back though. Days flew by and all they did was listened to the radio, Sasuke would sneak out right before the stores closed to get some food disguised as some one else each time. It seemed very lonely because they never spoke much, they all laid around doing nothing. They couldn't really tell what time it was for the only two windows in this shack was boarded up. It was surprising that electricity and water ran through it. It might have been two weeks before the police barely came by, and Hinata was feeling a lot better, unfortunately.

"Let me go home! Father is waiting for me! This is bad, really bad, I'm so bad…bad…bad" Tears that flooded her pearl eyes swallowed up Hinata's words. Sasuke restrained her trying to calm her down as Neji watched in the distance. It got worse every single day until she was literally insane. She seemed to think that her father would come and find her and beat her up if she didn't go home right then. She resisted and resisted until one day when Sasuke woke up she was gone. He looked around wildly. The bathroom stood ajar as Neji snored comfortably on the couch. But the front door bolts weren't locked anymore instead they were loose. Sasuke groaned which woke up Neji. "What is it? Is it about Hinata?" Then Sasuke whispered, "Yeah… she's gone home." Neji was instantly awake. He jammed his feet into his sandals and was ready in a second. Sasuke followed a little bit more slowly. They ran across the roofs all the way there. Some people started shouting when they recognized whom they were. Sasuke was surprised how fast the news have traveled. Finally when they darted across the very last roof and into Hiashi's ungroomed lawn, they heard muffled screaming. Sasuke and Neji knew right away who it was: Hinata.

Finally they heard a door slam from above and keys turning. Neji ran up a tree with Sasuke close behind. Sasuke saw that he had Hinata locked up in a closet looking room. She wasn't bloody but she was crying like she saw a puppy die after drinking a gallon of water in a second. She was bawling over knees rocking back and forth. When Sasuke tried to open the window, it was locked, not from the inside but the outside. Sasuke tried to unlock it but then realized it was glued and jammed where it could barely move, let alone open. They would have to come back later. Later might be too late.


	6. Chapter 6

I present the 6th wonderful chapter of Daddy It Hurts

**I present the 6****th**** wonderful chapter of Daddy It Hurts! Oh, and I am trying to beat my cousin Jadyn's infamous never-ending and unlimited chapters, so if you have any ideas to make my story longer, please review! 'Ank You!**

Disclaimer: Of course, I own Naruto! I own the universe! MUHAHAHAHA!

"Okay, what's the plan?" Sasuke turned to Neji waiting for his reply. Neji simply answered in a smart alike way, "Since when did you have a plan?" Sasuke growled back threateningly, " Listen, this is serious, there is no way to get in if he's on guard!" Neji returned the glare and was about to say something when he was interrupted.

The police unit drove in the paved driveway as a large dog's head out the window sniffed the air, barking peculiarly at Sasuke and Neji's tree. The police officer had messy brown hair and was quite tall. Defenses lined his belt, which also held up his overlarge pants. He exited the car and walked over to the open window and cooed the dog, "What's wrong Akumaru?" The police officer looked at the tree, but saw nothing.

The police officer strode up the driveway and rang the doorbell. It traveled all through out the mansion and Hinata froze and everything listened. Hiashi opened the door a crack and spoke in a secretive voice, "Who is it?" The police officer replied, "This is the police, my name is Officer Imuzuka and we have news that might interest you."

Hiashi welcomed him and escorted him into the living room as Sasuke and Neji made their move. Neji with Sasuke close behind ran into the backyard and to the door. It was shockingly unlocked, and they ran through the mansion as stealthily as they could. Hey, maybe they could get away with this! Finally they reached the 3rd story. "Where's her room?" Sasuke whispered.

Neji pointed at an attic hatch. Her room was an attic! There are so many empty rooms in the mansion, but her room was the attic. He didn't want to know where Neji's room was. They managed to get up and to pull down the ladder and they crept into her room. She was bolted up right bumping her head harshly on a wooden beam. When she saw them she calmed down and before they could say anything she stood up and walked over and began climbing down. Sasuke was about to ask, but before anybody could do anything they heard the front door close.

They ran to the nearest window and watched the police officer walk back to his car. It was impossible to run to him and to get help before Hiashi catches them. But then again, there was nothing to lose; they were going to get caught either way. When they saw the entrance hall coming up they heard the front door close. That couldn't be good, they peered around the corner and saw Hiashi blocking their only way to get around to the back door and the front door.

Hiashi grinned mischievously, "Dared to show your face around here huh Sasuke Uchiha? Well, you won't be getting away this time!" he called out. They slowly emerged around the wall corner but before they could even make a move, Hiashi grabbed a kunai and threw it and trapped them with it's net. Then he yelled again as he glared, "The police are going to arrest you for kidnapping my nephew and my daughter. You know how worried sick I was? Sasuke Uchiha, you should be disgusted with yourself. And I thought you were better than you're brother."

The words stung Sasuke sharply. His temper began to boil dangerously, how dare he compare him to his brother? Hiashi had grabbed a phone and was about to dial 911 but stopped when Hinata spoke the simple words that stunned the silence and rung in the entrance hall. "No."

Hiashi turned around to face them and he spoke in a very dangerous tone, "What Hinata dear?" Hinata took a deep breath and glanced around in an unsure way and then repeated, "No." he stomped up the stairs very slowly. "Now Hinata, I am going to ask you again and I want you to answer carefully. What did you say?" Hinata stood up and spoke in the bravest voice she could muster, " No. Father, for years I have put up to this child abuse and have said nothing. But Sasuke here helped me and I've learned that what you are doing is wrong and hurtful. I will not let you take Sasuke away to jail!" Hiashi loomed over her and she shrunk in his shadow. Her moment of reign had ended.

Hiashi pinned her to the wall. "YOU SPOILED BRAT! TO THINK THAT I HAD RAISED YOU!" He beat them up and then stormed off to do drugs or drink. Neji then started yelling at Sasuke, "You know what? I am really tired of you; before you came everything was fine. Now you've screwed everything up!" Sasuke growled, "Child abuse is actually considered 'fine'? At least I tried to help!" Neji then stomped, "Well what's it to you? We can live without you perfectly! I mean don't you have anything else better to do?" Before Neji could say anything else Sasuke screamed, "ACTUALLY I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU! BUT WHATEVER THAT WAS PLANNED FOR YOU WON'T BE COMING BECAUSE I WILL NOT LET MURDER HAPPEN AGAIN IN ANYBODY'S FAMILY!!" and he stormed out. Neji suddenly realized that he had just insulted him and remembered what happened to his family.

"Neji, we can't stay here, we have to move." Hinata spoke weakly. It then hit Neji, she was right. More trouble would come if they stayed. The police would either get to them and attack them with questions and Hiashi would get really mad and probably attempt to kill them or Hiashi would probably kill them if he came home drunk anyways. Neji turned, "Sasuke…WAIT FOR US!"

**Darn it, I forget what I was going to type oh well…. **

**I thank Sean and Julia for helping and I actually think I am getting better at this! Now, can I have at least 10 reviews? Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I didn't get 10 reviews, am I really that hated?? Sorry this chapter wasn't updated for so long, I was a **

**little busy… But the good news is that I had done some research and now a little info about what really happened… **

**Well I present you chapter seven of Daddy It Hurts!**

Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji walked through the shadows silently and stealthily under the buildings of the town. They seemed

to get along better than the awkward silence the usually had. Finally the threesome reached Sasuke's shack and ducked

through the wooden door. Neji was the first to sit down on the tattered yellow couch while Sasuke and Hinata followed

close behind. They turned on the cracked TV with the remote and flipped through the channels of cartoons, drama, news,

and game shows with no expressions. They then stopped on animal planet and watched a poor dog, named Dane be

rescued before turning off the TV completely.

Next Neji got up painfully and announced that he was going for a walk nearby and would be back in a half a hour or so.

Then he disappeared through the doorway and closed the door behind him. A stilled silence followed as Hinata and Sasuke

watched the blank TV screen. Next Sasuke asked the question that kept him awake all night pondering, "Hinata? What ever

happened to your mother?" Hinata froze like a statue.

Sasuke wasn't sure if was trying to speak but then she tried again but her voice was shattered and indirect and was so

quiet that it was barely audible. " Well a long time ago, when Neji and I were both very young, my father was the still same

person he is today. Except that my mother was there to protect us. He always threatened her and us to hurt or kill us, put

her down in public, never allowed to communicate with anybody, and forced her to do things she didn't want to do." Sasuke

searched her eyes for more answers, finding none he asked, "He killed her didn't he? That little-"

She choked back the tears, "It's worse than that. She was going to charge against him on abuse. She told us to go through

the attic window and down the tree and a case of stuff we needed in an emergency. She also began to get help at the

clinic. She took pictures of our injuries and when father found out, he got mad… and then beat her to death. When the

police and Ambulance came, he accused her of trying to hurt him and he was only protecting himself, the case closed. That's

why we are afraid to fight back and he only got worse…" Hinata was trying to choke back her tears the whole time and

finally she came out in a sob. Sasuke shushed her and finally she stopped crying so hard and sniffed a little. Then she

decided to take a nap on the yellow couch while Sasuke left to go look for Neji.

Sasuke found him in a big elm tree in the middle of the park. When Neji saw him at the base of the tree, he jumped without

question and they headed back. Sasuke told how he asked Hinata what happened and shat she said. Then Neji stopped in

his tracks then gave him the queerest look. " How did you get her to talk? She never talks about that! Usually she just run

off and never come home for hours! You know, she must really like you; she always says nice things about you to herself

and telling you that without getting mad? She must really look up to you… or something." Sasuke turned and began walking

back again, a little bit faster though, mostly because he was trying to hide his pink face.

**Aww, isn't that cute? And it even gets better, trust me. Plus I promise that I will update more frequently like how it **

**use to be. **


	8. Chapter 8

That might not be 10 reviews but there were good ones

That might not be 10 reviews but there were good ones! That's why I reward you the quite early Daddy It Hurts: Chapter 8!

All of the teenagers were off the hook and they didn't have to worry about going into public. Days went by and finally on one hot afternoon when they were all on the couch watching TV, they saw an ad about the new amusement park. Sasuke flicked off the remote and looked back and forth to Hinata and Neji. "You want to go to the amusement park? By the looks of it, it's only an 5 entry fee." Hinata widened her eyes, "I've never been to an amusement park before! Is it scary? I heard a lot of screams in the background… Was someone dieing?" Neji and Sasuke both laughed and then sarcastically replied, " Oh yea, those roller coasters, are real killers. The bash you around and sometimes you fly out." Hinata widened her eyes even more but when they laughed harder, Hinata realized that it was a joke and she blushed bright red and went to the bathroom.

They left quickly and luckily the amusement park wasn't too far away. When they got there the policemen looked suspicious for a second and then turned away. They all let out a breathe of air and continued walking. They first passed Storm Runner, a roller coaster that went 78 miles per hour and went upside down. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other evilly and then both looked at Hinata who was examining the roller coaster. After waiting in line for a whole 30 minutes silently they finally reached there turn. They made Hinata sit in the front alone while they sat behind her snickering as quietly as they could. They slowly began to move forward and then they stopped again. The speakers along side of them spoke dangerously, "Are you ready? Well get set for this is Storm Runner! Get ready, get set GO!" The roller coaster took off like a cannonball and Sasuke and Neji were taken by surprise. Then they heard Hinata scream. They went so fast that Sasuke and Neji couldn't lift their head and that there necks snapped forward when they went upside down.

The ride finally ended after a short one minute, which seemed like hours to Sasuke and Neji. When they crawled out of their seats and both looked at Hinata eagerly. But she was already out of her seat and was smiling so hard that Sasuke thought her face was going to get stuck. "Wow! That was amazing! Can we go on again? You don't look so good, hey what's that ride? Can we go on that one next?" But before Sasuke or Neji could answer they ran to the trashcan and started retching. Sasuke thought she would be terrified because of her terrible experiences and she was a easily scared type but because of those experiences, she was stronger. Well, a lot stronger then Sasuke…

Hinata went on twirl rides that went so fast that even watching, Sasuke and Neji got sick. She also went on a ridiculously terrifying one called the Great Bear. It had seats the made your feet dangle and it would take you upside down and made you go so high and so low, you just swore you were going to hit something. Neji closed his eyes and screamed for his life and Sasuke just goggled at what it was going to do to him. Hinata though, was whooping and cheering and smiling for joy.

Finally it was over and they decided that they would go eat since it was getting dark. They ate at a Café and sat on the patio. Neji then got lost and when they started looking for him they saw the empty Ferris Wheel. Sasuke looked at Hinata who was a little worn out from all the rides. "Do you wanna go on while there aren't any lines? " Hinata shrugged and then said, "Sure, why not?"

As they were going up a song could be heard, Hinata exclaimed, "Hey I love this song! It's One Sweet Love, by Sara Bareilles!" Sasuke raised his eyebrow and before she could react, she was already distracted by the view. The whole park could be seen from the top of the Ferris wheel. "Brr, it sure is cold up here…but it's still really nice." Hinata muttered as she began to rub her arms. Sasuke then took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She blushed and muttered thanks. Sasuke then replied with as much courage as he could, "Do you want a hug with that?" Hinata looked confused, "A hug? What's a hug?" Sasuke was surprised, "You don't know what a hug is? Do you know what a kiss is?" Hinata the even looked even more confused, " A kiss? Well I…" The song ended.

**If you don't get it, he just kissed her. It's kinda of obvious really. Oh and the funny part about writing that paragraph was I was actually listening to the song at that moment and when I finished writing the song really did end! Oh and the Storm Runner and the Great Bear are real and they are in Hershey park Pennsylvania, I went on them and they were so much fun! They were my favorites (Neji on the Great Bear was my sister on Storm Runner, she's never been on a roller coaster like that and her picture was hilarious.)**


End file.
